


Costa Rica's diary:a Hetalia Oc's story

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: Since Hetalia didn't have many Latin countries and lacks female characters,I dediced to do it myselfHer personality isn't really based on stereotypes,as even I don't know what stereotypes do my country has xD .Many of this is from my knowledges of social studies





	1. Introduction

¡Pura vida !My name is Costa Rica ,and I’m one of the Central American siblings !  
Maybe you’ve heard of me,and it’s quite possible than it's thanks to the 2014 World Cup.It’s also possible that you’re confusing me with Puerto Rico [specially if you’re USA ]even if he’s a guy and I’m not .I have nothing against him ,but please stop !We are both very different and got almost nothing in common.  
For example ,I might or might not have a crush USA ,and he is pretty much his adopted son .  
¡Oh mierda ,that's not what I should be talking about !  
Okay well ,let’s go back to the important things and the basics :I’m the sister of Guatemala ,Nicaragua ,El Salvador and Honduras,as we were once part of the General Capitany Of Guatemala .  
Thats why Belice and Panamá aren’t out siblings ,specially Belice ,as he was conquered by England ,while almost everyone else had the 'good' luck of getting conquered by Spain .Panamá was part of Colombia,but she got independent from her big sister a long time ago.We are pretty close friends tho!  
Picha,I keep going off the main topic !So anyways ,i’ll describe how I look physically .I’m not very big ,but I’m luckily bigger than my brother El Salvador,so my siblings pick on him instead .Still,I’m tiny as hell .I have beautiful brown hair ,and my eyes are pretty brown as well .My skin is a wonderful light brown tone,and I’m thin .I look basically like what you would call a mestiza .  
Despite my delicates looks ,my hands are strong and rough ,as historically ,agriculture has been how my people gain their life.We have always made sure that our exportation are top quality ,and that's what shapes us to be a wonderful country !  
Producing goods for exportation is a hard work ,and being a peasant shouldn’t be an insult ,as it’s a noble work that not everyone is fit to do ! It of course brings some problems ,but our coffee ,pineapples ,and a bananas are so good that we rarely have trouble finding countries to export them too (this is something he won’t admit ,but Germany sure loves our pineapple,Japan is definitely a fan of our coffee,and England used to be our number one customer ,but maybe he forgot .)  
Unless there’s war of course,in that case,it all goes to hell as the rest of the countries can't afford to buy our delicious food (putas wars ).  
As you might've noticed,mainly if you speak Spanish ,I tend to curse a lot ,specially when speaking casually .Try not to mind it ,it’s just how we good old ticos are .  
Since this is my diary ,I’ll write many interesting things on the rest of the this book,including my history and my relationship with the other countries !I hope you all think it’s chiva !


	2. Colonization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well,this is a small summary of how freedom was lost

Okay maes ,let’s start with something simple :  
My colonization and how I met Spain.  
This all happened when I was what humans would consider a child .[I think I’m still one, as I’m younger than most of the countries.Even USA and Canada are older than me ]

Before getting a name, I used to be very happy.My days were expend just exploring the jungle, playing with the animals that lived there, craving stone spheres, and very occasionally,making cute things out of gold ,and see my siblings .In order to do so, I would have to leave my house and that was just horrible .

After all,despite being a pretty much a kid, I still had to look after the people living on my beautiful land.I might have looked very different from them ,but I still loved them a lot.It was a wonderful life. 

That was until the day that Mr.Spain arrived .

My siblings and I had hear rumors that some of our friends had encountered mysterious men, who spoke a different language, dressed in a weird way, had animals that had never been seen before, and carried a strange artifact that roared and could release some kind of fire.

I naively got excited by the idea of meeting those strangers, so the day they showed up on our coast, my people and I made a mistake :We showed up wearing our best jewelry and gold to impress the strangers .We were thinking about sharing it with them ,but they wanted it all !That wasn’t fair !

“This Costa is definitely Rica “was what one of those men said ,but i couldn’t figure out who exactly it was.His name was Christopher apparently ,but I’m not so sure .I simply stood there puzzled ,

“Huh,are you another country ?” A tall and, even if it hurts to say it, handsome man with brown hair and a lighter skin than mine asked me .Back then, I couldn’t really understand what he was saying. Being honest, even if I was a country myself, I didn’t really got the concept of it.However, for what my people and siblings usually said ,I knew I was a country,so I nodded .

Before I could even say anything else ,the weird man picked me up.At that time ,I was pretty much a kid ,so it was even easier for someone to just do that .

“Yay, another subordinate! “He seemed happy,but I was about to cry.I didn’t like being picked up !

“Do you have a name ?”he asked me .Before that ,I never had a name ,as the many tribes that lived in my land didn’t seem to have one for me .I didn’t know what to respond,but from what that Christopher guy had said ,I gave myself an idea .

“I-I’m Costa Rica !”i answered pretty shyly ,and tried not to seem scarred .“Well Costa Rica ,you’re lucky!You’ll come home with me, and there’s also other countries from the Indias!” 

¿Que putas ? Was the first thing I thought.What even was an India ?

Several years later, we found that those idiots weren’t even expecting to find a new continent.They didn’t even know they did until many years after .They just wanted a new route to find a place called India.Even if they didn’t realized it, they were happy have found a new place with so many jewels and gold.It was a good thing for them,but for us ,it was terrible .

The country that had found me,my siblings,and most of the Americas, was called Spain.He seemed nice at first,as he took us to his home were we saw so many new things, which he let us take back home.He also had a very nice voice ,and would often play an instrument he called “guitar” (Mexico particularly loved it).He taught us about bull fights [they were horrible,so I decided to ban the swords when I started them back in my home ],gave us delicious food that you couldn't find in the Americas,and showed us so many things that we hadn't even dreamed of seeing .He even told us that maybe he could marry some of us .Being such a handsome man,everyone who lived there loved the idea .  
For a while ,it all seemed great.

After some time, he pretty much forced us to learn his language and practice his religion.He said that we were uncivilized savages .Sometimes ,we would even get beaten up .I still don’t get why he treated us that way .He had another boy under his wing once ,who was named South Italy,but he never treated him as badly as he treated us .

Since our countries were rich in things you couldn’t find in Europe, he made us work for him,sending many of our natives to work in really dangerous jobs .Many of Mr.Spain's people moved to live in our lands ,and would do horrible things to everyone that was already there .My people of course couldn’t accept that, who would ?

Not only them ,but the people from my siblings and the rest of the Americas tried to fight back .We didn’t success, and many of them died.Still, resisting to our conquistadores was the most noble and brave thing we had done   
It hadn’t just been Spain who had conquered us ,but it turns out many other countries from Europe had as well:France, England, and Portugal.They took pride on having as many of us submitted to their will as possible .Spain was the one winning,which pissed them off a lot .

Of course ,no one asked about the opinions of the countries that were being conquered.My siblings and I were named the General Capitany of Guatemala .I lived very far away from her,so Spain often forgot about me .As a result ,during the colony period ,I was the poorest of my siblings .

It also seemed that I had no more gold left,since Spain loved it so much that he most with him,even the beautiful gold crafts that I'd made with a lot of dedication .My name sure was a lie during that horrible time period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if any of you reading this is Spanish ,but even the author said that Spain was often stern with the rest of his colonies .As someone who grew up in a Latin country ,the things that happened during the colony period were studied by us a lot.I decided not to go in full detail about what was done  because trust me ,it was horrible


	3. A short and small history i remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small story about Costa Rica's time in Spain's should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some violence on it,you're warned

You might wonder ,”Costa Rica,why didn’t you rebel sooner against Spain, if you disliked what happened so much ?”Well,let me answer that;when I tried it,it didn't go well.

I tried running away, but being on an unknown place made it hard for me to know where to go.Not to mention that those stupid clothes and shoes Spain’s boss lady made me wear made it harder for me to run as it limited my movements .A guard found me quite easily,even after trying to hide.It was late at night,so there weren’t many people around 

“You pequeña puta estúpida!”he yelled very angrily and grabbed my arm.I was merely a kid,much smaller than him,so that hurt me a lot .”You shouldn’t be even thinking about running away!You’re Spain’s subordinate,haven’t they told you that already?”

“You maldito hijo de puta,leave me alone!I’m no one’s subordinate !”I wasn’t going to beg to him!No way in hell I wanted to let myself get dragged back into Spain’s house .

 

“¡Cállate ,playo!”I yelled at him.Even if it was a word that only I understood,that pissed him off and made him threw very hard me against the floor.I stranded up and rolled, barely avoiding the first kick he aimed at me.

“Stay quieta !”He yelled at me in very angry voice. The drew back his foot, and slammed it into my stomach. I gasped in shock and pain.I had seen guards beating my other friends before,but they never kicked anyone . He didn’t stop,and instead kicked me again, and again and again .I was now crying,but I wasn’t going to beg for mercy .I wasn’t giving up my dignity.

Every kick made me feel a very sharp pain.He was kicking me in several parts of my body .I then heard a crack .

That was my arm.I cried even louder.I felt like I was going to die 

“LEAVE HER ALONE,FREAKIN PENDEJO!”I heard a familiar voice yell before the guard had to avoid a machete that was being swoon against him .It was Mexico,my friend.”I’M NOT LETTING YOU HARM HER LIKE YOU PUTOS HARMED MY MOM!”

I was very dizzy ,so I couldn’t try to stand up to see what was going on.Still,I heard more voices and steps.Mexico had brought my siblings,except for Honduras.

“Costa Rica ,oh por Dios pinche loca,why did you escape ?”the voice asking me that was Guatemala,my oldest sister.She was crying “You knew they would hurt you if you keep doing that!”.She held me close to her,and I was finally able to see what was going on.Gosh,of course they knew I had ran away.I slept in the same room as sister Honduras,sister Guatemala and sister Nicaragua,brother El Salvador and our friend Mexico.It was easy to know when one of us was missing.

“Mocosos!I’ll beat you as well!”the guard threatened.Mexico didn’t back down,and Salvador and Nicaragua drew their machetes too.As Mexico had been taking matador lessons with Spain,he was good enough to put a decent fight.Unfortunately for them,the guard had a sword and more experience .He managed to disarm them,and kicked them to the floor.Salvador was hugging Nicaragua,trying to protect her.He could almost feel the guard stabbing them.

Luckily,he didn’t.Turns out Honduras had gone to get Spain,and wherever Spain went,he brought his pet bull.The bull dashed towards the man and pretty much send him flying.Im not sure if he survived or not,but who cares?The bull was just protecting us from that bastard.

“Chicos,are you alright ?”Spain asked,and he seemed concerned.Did he really about us ?He gasped when he saw me,and I swear I almost heard him cry.Gently,he picked me up and gave my forehead a soft kiss “Don’t worry princesa,everything is gonna be alright,I promise “.

When we were all back at Spain’s house,he told my siblings and Mexico to go back to our room,but that I had to stay with him."The queen and the king can't find out she tried to escape,or anything else that happened.Please don’t tell anyone,niños ."Spain wasn’t usually this nice to any other colony besides South Italy.  
He brought me to his room and laid me in his bed.I was expecting either a scold or a slap,but he seemed to be really concerned as he cleaned the blood from my poor beaten up body.Im not exactly sure what he put on my broken arm,but it would help me heal in a few months.

When he was done patching me up,Spain carefully hugged me “I’m sorry, princesa”he sobbed “I know that you don’t like being here at all, but I’m happy to have you around.I know I’m very strict with all of you,but I just don’t wanna see you getting hurt.My bosses are very mean,and barely think of you as their possessions,that’s why they’ve made me hit you.Please Costa Rica,don’t run away again.If they catch you,it’ll be worse “

I didn’t really like Spain very much,but I didn’t like to see him sad.Asides from that,not only the kicks had really hurt,but I put my siblings and Mexico in danger . “I don’t do it again Spain,lo prometo “i said sobbing .Still,his excuse for beating us was muy muy estupida 

He hugged me again.”You’ll stay in my room until your arm is better.I need to make sure you’re doing fine.Rest well, princesa”he whispered before closing his eyes and sleeping.I cuddled against his chest,and actually felt protected.

Until I made a full recovery,Spain made sure that I always was in his room.He even played amazing songs sometimes for me,and took me with him and South Italy to any place they would go.That stopped when I was fine again,but it did make me see a side of Spain that most of the Americas never had the privilege to see.It wasn’t fair,if he was always like that,life would be better for everyone. That doesn’t change all the horrible stuff he did,and I guess he just didn’t want to loose a colony .

 

I still don’t understand why he would want to marry us.I wouldn’t go as far as calling him our dad or our brother,but he was the closest thing most of us had gotten to one .


	4. Colonial life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some detail as about colonial Costa Rica

  After being send back to my hermoso hogar,I spend many years living under the harsh life that came with being a colony.Mr.Spain, even if he rarely ever cared enough to visit my home or even take me back with him ,still made sure that I at worked like the rest of my siblings .Those words he had said,I felt they meant nothing .  
The conditions I had to do it were awful ,so I often found myself crying after a day of hard work .

  So many of my people had died, and several had decided to flee where our conquistadores couldn't reach us .My  women were forced into marriages with Spanish men who didn't love them,as Spain's boss forbade them from bringig women into my land[some were able to avoid it, but that was hard ]  .Their children often had the same color of my skin, which made me think that this was my destiny for sure.They weren't treated like their Spanish parents, and where considered inferior .Even the children of Spanish mothers and fathers  who were born in my lands weren't considered equal  to their parents .Being from my land seemed to be a source of shame .Those thoughts just helped my sadness grew even more.  
    
  It didn't stop there .Spanish men brought people with a very dark skin, but unlike the Spaniards, they weren't free.They were just like us,except they had been driven away from their homes.They were treated in an even worse way.Was pain all i could bring ?

  There were only two things that kept me going:Those among my people who never submitted to those hijueputas' will [who were the ones who had escaped to a place called Talamanca,deep in mountains,where Spaniards didn't dare to go.They always a tried their best to live free and help others do the same ]and  two friends I had made while singing a sad song a morning before I started.Those friends were a beautiful  small brown bird and a graceful sweet deer.

  The bird was a yigüirro, who I had heard singing before the rains started.Those rains brought always brought prosperity to my land,so hearing his song was the best that could happen.I began to join him while he sang,and quickly we became friends.He allowed me to give him a name,so I chose Chiquitico, as he was small, just like me !

  I met my good friend the deer at one occasion in which I left the hacienda I had to live at to go explore.Spain's boss' subordinate,my Gobernador, who made sure everything in my lands went well, had allowed me to go out for a few days. I headed to a region that was near my  sister Nicaragua's home.I was tired from walking so much, and since the sun was brutal, I decided to lay under a tree and eat some tortillas I had brought.

  While I was eating,a frail deer approached me.Humans would've been scarred,but I simply remained there and offer it some.His antlers were huge,but it still was delicate.Chiquito was with me as well,and he also befriend the deer.I named him Colita 

  I brought him back at the where I lived with Chiquitico and el Gobernador.I kept them both a secret from that maldito.My freedom might have been lost, but I still deserved some happiness.Everyone does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,I decided not to go into full detail because that would be too dark and well,my muse was dead for this chapter


	5. Pre-Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about the atmosphere that surrounded the independence

I was under Spain’s rule for almost three centuries,which were full of pain and misery.Times had changed,but we were still a colony and couldn’t take our own decisions.People born in my country,wether their parents were both Spanish or not,were regarded as inferior. Despite my people not being the same as the first ones I knew,the craving of freedom was something that we still dreamed of.

We heard that USA had become independent.He beat England,who was a powerful empire,and he was only a newly formed nation.Him and his people had revealed against their oppressors.The news of his victory of course spread like wildfire,bringing ideas of freedom to everyone.Inspired by him,many followed,Haiti being the first one .

France’s revolution,tho he didn’t get free from anyone and he himself was a colonizer,was also something inspiring.French people lived under a horrible system in which the king and a few nobles would constantly rob and belittle them.One day,they got tired and started a movement,a movement that made them free .He probed that people didn’t have to live under a corrupt king,and that freedom every men was born equal.

Spain had been weakened by France,as france’s boss had kidnapped his king and put his brother in charge.In the colonies,many refused to be loyal to a French King.Even when the king was able to return,they understood that Spain wasn’t that mighty. 

Not only did we crave freedom,but hearing that it was possible to defeat those who had us under their will was possible,many of the American nations decided to fight.Being sovereign nations, having no one else stealing our goods and having to pay to keep a king that wasn’t ours was a great dream.What we didn’t know,and what everyone but my siblings and Brasil found out,was that freedom often came with a high price .

That price was blood.Blood from both those who wanted to be their own nation and those who supported Spain.Blood from innocent people that weren’t involved in the fight.Blood,so much of it.In the southern part of the continent,there were horrible battles that involved many of those who were tired of being under Spain’s rule,and those who wanted to remain under it.No matter what side they chose,no matter if they changed their minds,many of them died. 

Spain once came hurt to ask my aid.He had been shot and was barely able to walk .“Costa rica,m-my princesa.”he somehow didn’t loose his smile and picked my hand to give it a soft kiss,before almost collapsing .I was still smaller than him,but I managed to pick him.

It was hard,but I managed to drag him to my room.I patch him up as well as a I could,and then made sure he returned home safely.It was dangerous to let him stay in the Americas,but his boss kept sending him back to try and suppress the rebellions. 

He wasn't the only one I helped heal,as Colombia, Argentina, Peru, and others showed up in a similar condition.My siblings had similar experiences,as Mexico had the same problem while fighting his own battle against Spain.Seeing them in such a state,specially hearing them crying about how many of their people had died on those battles,would make anyone's hearts cry 

We all decided that no matter what,we wouldn’t let our Independence be that violent.For our people’s sake,for our sake,for Spain’s people sake and for his own sake.Luckily for us,our bosses shared a similar opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> So..I might include her siblings later


End file.
